A support stand for a tiller or other such implement is provided. In operation, tillers and other farming implements are pulled behind a tractor. It is desirable to have a kickstand or support stand to support the tiller in an upright position when it is not hitched to the tractor and/or during hitching of the tiller to the tractor.
The tiller comprises a support stand that is stowable when not in use. In this regard, a spring clip retains the support stand against the side of the tiller. A pivot plate rotatably receives the support stand and allows the support stand to pivot out from the tiller during deployment to avoid contact with the tiller components. The pivot plate is rotatably connected to the wall of the tiller. When the support stand is fully deployed, it rests against a stop extending from the wall of the tiller. The stop prevents further rotation of the support stand.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.